1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building construction and, more specifically, to a method of constructing a modified A-frame building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of building structures is well known in the prior art. One of the more popular building processes is building structures with boards that are sawed to length and assembled at the building site. Other processes involve building a structure which is cast in one piece using such materials as plastic or concrete. In addition, other prior art methods involve making modular compartments and shipping the compartments to a site where they are assembled. The modular units usually require a crane or other heavy equipment to assemble the modular structure.
The present invention comprises a method for assembling a structure which does not require use of heavy equipment such as cranes or the like yet provides a method for quick erection of a structure in a minimum amount of time.